


「Uta no Prince-Sama x Reader One-Shots」

by WordsOfFate



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Angst, Anime, F/M, Manga & Anime, Romance, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-06 02:26:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19053361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsOfFate/pseuds/WordsOfFate
Summary: A collection of one-shots featuring your favorite Uta no Prince-Sama characters~





	1. Worth the Risk | Tokiya Ichinose x Reader

Beads of sweat glistened off your skin from the hot spotlights as you performed on stage. These same old songs and dances were practically second nature to you at this point and you hardly needed to even give it much thought. At that point, your performance was the last thing on your mind.

You desperately tried to scan through the large crowd gathered to see you perform in search of one specific person. It was practically like finding a needle in a haystack, but you were desperate to see his face, though it wasn't looking like you'd be able to that night. He failed to show up before your performance like he said he would so your last bit of hope clung to the idea that you would be able to see him during it.

You knew he always tried his best to see your performances when his schedule let him, yet that still wasn't a common occurrence. More than anything, you wished tonight would be one of the few nights he could make it, but it just didn't seem to be happening.

As your concert drew to an end and you wished your audience good night, you couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed. You knew it wasn't his fault, that he would come if he was able to, but that still didn't do much to quell the unmistakable sorrow you felt.

Your body felt heavy as you made your way back to your dressing room, all of the energy you previously had completely drained from your show. You couldn't help but wonder if he would even be able to make it to any of your next shows with how busy of a schedule he has, or if the relationship you shared with him was even worth it. You undoubtedly loved him, of course, but was it even worth it if the two of you could scarcely even see each other?

The moment you entered your dressing room and closed the door, you were shocked to be greeted with the sight of a familiar looking man in your room.

"To-"

He cut you off before you could even finish saying his name, silencing you by keeping his hand pressed firmly against your mouth. He moved closer to you, your faces only inches apart, and shushed you quietly.

"There are too many people outside," Ichinose whispered. "They can't know I'm here, remember?"

You slowly nodded and he removed his hand. The moment you were free, you practically flung your body into his and hugged him tightly, clinging onto him as if you were afraid he was going to leave you right then. He couldn't help but smile at your adorable actions before gently stroking your hair.

"I was afraid you weren't going to show up tonight either," you admitted quietly, tears of relief forming in your eyes.

He cupped your face in his hands and brushed away your tears with his thumb. It still surprised him that you cared so deeply about him; that you could feel all these different emotions because of him.

"I told you that I would come to see you every time I could, didn't I? And once we're able to, I'll spend every last moment of my life with you as well."

Wrapping your arms around his neck, you pulled him in for a kiss. Ichinose didn't waste a single moment. With one hand resting on your waist and the other behind your head, he kissed you deeply. It was a slow, yet passionate kiss; he wanted to take his time showing his love for you.

He had you pushed up against the wall before finally breaking the kiss. His hands were planted on either side of you, trapping you between the wall and himself, though there was no other place you wished to be more aside from in his arms.

"I love you, [name]."

"I love you too, Tokiya."

Romance between idols was strictly prohibited and if such a scandal were to be revealed, both careers could be at stake.

Yet sometimes, love was worth the risk.


	2. Venom | Yandere!Eiichi Ootori x Reader

His lips were like poison and his words the deadliest of all.

He was a predator; luring his unexpecting prey in with the sound of his beautiful voice. An angelic voice like that was no match for Eiichi, a fallen angel cast away from heaven due to his lustful sins. At this point, he was nothing more than a monster in constant search of his next victim that he could use and slowly destroy their mind.

“P-please,” you managed to choke out after he pushed you against the wall.

You desperately tried to hit him, push him away, or anything else you possibly could to deter him yet it was all futile against him. He merely let out a deep chuckle in amusement before capturing your wrists and pinning them above you. His grip was tight; no matter how much you struggled and pulled, his grasp on you never slackened.

“What’s wrong, love?” Eiichi asked, a sickly sweetness laced in his voice. “Just a few hours ago, you were practically  _begging_ to be with me. Don’t tell me you’ve changed your mind already.”

His eyes narrowed, his violet hues growing even darker. They bore right into you and your fear crippled your ability to speak. Had he always been this intimidating right from the very beginning? Could he truly be this good at hiding that darkness which lurked within him? That facade he so easily fooled you with had finally crumbled down to reveal nothing more than a monster.

Your words were stuck in your throat. You tried to look away from him, but his free hand grabbed hold of your chin and forced you to look up at him. He leaned in towards you, his cheek brushing against yours as he stopped just before your ear.

“You’ve been mine from the very beginning, [name],” Eiichi whispered, his voice sending chills down your spine. “I will have you submit to me, no matter how long it takes.”

He had finally struck his prey and his venom would soon take its toll… 


End file.
